


The Ted experiment.

by Sparrowthewriter



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emma is done with the professors shit!, Henry is oblivious, Henry unintentionally hurts ted oops, Mild angst for like one chapter?, Multi, Paul is confused, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, bill is precious, charlotte is sweet, everyone lives au, henry nearly DIES (but not really), ted is a moron, the hive is back!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowthewriter/pseuds/Sparrowthewriter
Summary: Ted likes Henry. He likes him alot. Everyone but Henry knows, and they're all sick of Ted going on about him, Henry is trying his best to keep everyone safe inside as the mission to catch the last of the hive outside rages on. When he's made aware of teds crush, he does what's in his nature, an experiment, unaware it would hurt ted.Paul is confusedEmma is over itTed is a hopeless bisexualAnd Henry is trying his best.





	The Ted experiment.

When the news broke about the remaining hive in the city, Bill grabbed deb and Alice and went to the bunker, Emma grabbed Paul and did the same, Ted and Charlotte got Melissa and ran for the bunker, and Henry welcomed them all with a panicked smile.

See, Henry had suspected this alot sooner, he had been out collecting rations for a possible next apocolypse, when he had been greeted with singing and dancing, He gathered everything and got out of there very quickly. Hatchetfield was once again quarantined, with all borders closed. So the sudden guests were really no surprise, though Emma was the only one to text him a warning, which was thoughtful, for Emma at least.

Emma had rushed in and hugged him after a close call before they got here, visibly shaken, she denied hugging him later, but it meant the world to Henry at the moment. 

"How did it happen again!?" Emma groaned, head in her hands, "Did peip miss one or something!?" She complained to paul, gripping his arm so hard it hurt. Paul held onto Emma, clearly concerned for her, "Hey it's alright, we're safe here right?" He paused, glancing up at the professor, after his musical meltdown last time, He couldn't help but be a little bit weary. "Right sir?"

Hidgens shuffled his foot, "Yes, I am aware of what happened last time, it will not happen again, forgive my forwardness, but I am not oblivious to the fact your all thinking it." He dosent mean to make anyone comfy, but his idiocy had nearly killed Emma and ted, and him too. "Yes it is safe in here, I will.. go to my lab, I still have some of the goo from last time, I suppose I could work on a cure." He can't find a cure, but he would rather spend time away from them lest he put them in danger again.

Alice, deb and Melissa were confused, but the ones who were there shifted uncomfortably, Emma was the first to say something, "Professor it's okay, none of us blame you for that.. well maybe ted does but ted is an asshole" Bill snorted, "That is true, don't worry." 

Henry nodded, "Emma, you know where the rations are, feel free to help yourselves, but do not eat them all today, we can't risk leaving to get more." Emma smiled and clicked her finger at him, before saluting. "Yes sir." With that, Henry left for his lab, sighing heavily as he held his head in his hands, threading them though his hair.

A few days passed, no word from the outside, they had barley seen any of the professor during that, it seemed he only came out to get his share of food or to drink, sometimes he would share his progress on the 'cure'. After the first day he had actually decided to try and work on one, so far, it was going alright, the blue shit had a type of DNA that bent around the person infected, it also infected the brain and blood, turning blood blue and corrupting and connecting the mind.

"I do wonder.." Henry said to himself, rubbing his chin with a hand, his hypothesis was that the spores infected people, but he had another theory. He rushed upstairs where the group was.

"Emma! I need you in the lab, you are my smartest student and I require your assistance." Emma laughed, "Smartest? Yeah, sure. Okay sir lead the way, be back soon paul" she kissed his forehead before following Henry. 

"So prof, what's the sitch?" She asked, tying her hair back. "Well emma, previously we thought the spores were the cause of infection correct?" Emma nodded, before blinking, "Wait is that not what infects you?" She knew that Zoe and Nora infected their customers with some blue shit but.. there couldn't be more than one way to infect someone.. Right??

"No it is, but I have a theory, you know the meteor was destroyed yes?" He gestured for her to continue. "Its.. a hivemind, but that means the meteor wasn't the mothership?" She scratched her head, "That means that there's another mothership?" Henry could see she was unsure, and he smiled. "Exactly emma! We just have to figure out what it is." He tapped her nose and put his hand on her back, moving her towards the microscope. "Look emma."

She peeked through and gasped, "Oh god no." Hidgens again could sense her distress, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Oh god yes emma, but, this is not your burden to carry, you can go back upstairs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul was greeted with an obviously stressed Emma when she came upstairs, he stood up and took her hand, "You okay em?" He carefully sat her down, she nodded, "yeah yeah it's just, had a little of a shock, I'm fine paul" she smiled, he kissed her forehead and sat down next to her.

Henry came out an hour later for his share of the food, everyone was sat around the fire, Paul and Emma were cuddling happily, she giggled softly as she nestled into his side, alice and deb were also cuddling, deb braiding alice's hair with a smile. "Paul, I apologise for the interruption, but if I could borrow you for a moment?"

Paul looked behind him, "oh, sure." He rubbed Emma's arm and kissed her on the cheek, "Be right back" she smiled and pecked him on the lips, "kay." Paul blushed, following Henry into the kitchen. "What's up professor?" He asked, middling with his hands. "You and Emma are together yes?" He asked, blank faced, Paul was confused, "y-yes? I mean obviously." Henry nodded, "well, I like you paul, and you clearly care for emma, however." He placed his hand on Paul's shoulder, "if you ever hurt emma, i will feed you to the hive." Paul blinked, chuckling nervously, "I would never hurt emma, not intentionally sir."

Henry nodded, "good." He released Paul's shoulder and motioned for him to leave, "That was all," he smiled, "you and Emma are cute, All threats aside."

When Paul returned he sat down next to Emma and watched Henry leave to his lab again with his rations, "Hey uh, Henry? Isn't it?" He asked. The professor turned around, nodding, "yes it is, why?" He narrowed his eyes at him, wondering why he would ask. "Why don't you sit with us? You look awful-" emma nudged him in the side with her elbow. "exhausted, i meant exhausted."

Henry chuckled and looked down at his feet, bouncing on his heels, "I apprutiate the honesty." He sat down, away from the group but still.

"This is nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Heya this is my first fanfic here pls be nice to me.  
> The apotheosis is upon us.  
> Sorry about the lack of tedgens! But you will get some very soon my lads >:)


End file.
